Roy Harper: That Guy with an Assassin Roommate
by Hechu
Summary: Cheshire was always Red Arrow's enemy. Six months ago the lines were smudged and now Roy meets her again revealing new mysteries. Will Cheshire finally trust him or will Roy be once again driven away?  ON PERMANENT  FOR NOW  HIATUS
1. A Chance Meeting

**First I have to say that I love the pairing Roy/Cheshire. I even started a community :D so if you like this check out my community :D And recommend stories. I need more stories. :D (I have the slight suspicion that I'm overusing ":D" whatev! :D)**

**Secondly I apologize that this is so short. I was going to finish all this stuff, etc but I decided that instead of waiting a super long time to get a nice jucy long chapter you could get a nice weasely tiny chapter now! You don't care but it makes me feel accomplished to post something.**

**Thirdly and lastly the disclaimer! DunDunDunDa! Do I look like a megabillionaire? Wait for it... I don't think so. Do I look like I have the imagination to come up with these characters? Don't answer that. I want to have a **_**little **_**self esteem left. Yeah. I'm not the creator of DC comics or Marvel or whoever owns Young Justice. Surprised? Don't answer that either. I like to think that my writing skills made you think I was a producer of Young Justice.**

**NOTE: This takes place when Roy and Cheshire are about 25**

**Let the show begin**

* * *

><p>Cheshire hummed softly to herself as she filed paper work for her boss. The door jingled as someone entered the firm and she turned towards it, her hand wrapping around her stomach. She knew who it was of course, recognized those familiar footsteps, but she was amazed that he had managed to find her again. Amazed and a teensy tiny eensy weensy bit nervous. Only a little though, she <em>was<em> a master assassin but she was nervous all the same, things had changed since they had seen each other last. From the look on his face it was evident that this was a coincidence, she knew what his job was and even though they were not on the best of terms she wouldn't blow his cover. _Hmm_, she thought to herself, _probably __has __to __do __with __the __fact __that __I __left __him __without __a __single __word __and __haven__'__t __talked __to __him for thr past six months__._

"Have we met?" She asked looking to all the world as an innocent secretary, to someone who knew her they would see her danger, Cheshire never let her guard down. "You look familiar."

Roy stiffened at the sound of her voice. "I can't honestly say I remember meeting you, but you do seem rather familiar, let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Richard Anderson.

"Catherine Miller, but my friends call me Chess" She said with a smirk on her face. As she had hoped he was momentarily caught off guard by the comment.

"Ahh Catherine it is, I seem to remember, didn't I meet you the malaria convention in Vietnam?" She smiled to herself, it was clever, if her cover story didn't work with that story she could easily deny it but at the same time she knew that she wasn't compromising Red Arrows identity.

"Yes that was me. I seem to remember I showed you around during your stay and _helped_ you with some matters. I left for here soon after that." He blushed faintly at her suggestion.

"Anyway Ms. Miller I do believe that we never got to properly meet. I would be interested to talk to you about Vietnam and any interesting details that occurred after my trip. Here's my number, I know a delightful café downtown, the Blue Bean." She could sense that this was not a request. They would talk no matter what, and she would rather have it on her terms, or at least as even a playing field as she could make it.

"I would be delighted. Thank you Dr. Anderson. My boss is available to speak with you now."

She scooted aside to let him pass through the door to her boss's office.

He entered without a word.

Behind her she could hear the other office workers whisper. While she pretended to be the simple and sweet Catherine they knew that she had a history best left in shadows. It was the first time they had seen anybody that she had past connections with. She ignored the whispers and turned back to the filing cabinet. She had a job to do after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know not much and <em>way<em> too short. I'm not going to demand reveiws for the next chapter to be posted like some authors. I'll be happy if I get one! :) **

**You are warned: I will probally not be updating from anywhere to tommorow or a month. It depends on a lot of things. So if you want to speed up my updating process I will welcome reveiws that say. "UPDATE NOW!" They help remind me that people care about my story.**

**HAPPY ALMOST TURKEY DAY! (Sadly I didn't make that up. My friend _theincrediblyinsaneiz _made it up. Her stories are funny :D)**

_**Hechu**_


	2. Learning the Reasons

**Well I actually did update! :D thank you too _music lover bwg_ for reviewing my story as well as the anonymous reviewer _Pimu. _I also want to thank _IkeTheDog _for adding my story to story alerts as well as _music lover bwg_. This chapter is a lot longer (Like 3x) but is a tiny bit less polished. I'm still uncertain where this is going to go so any advice would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I already did one so I don't think anything has changed so far.**

**NOTE: Jade is pregnant but I didn't really mention it in the last chapter so yeah, just so you don't get confused.**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

**P.S I reposted this chapter after I discovered that all my italics turned into long words. (like **_I really hate Roy sometimes _**turned into** _IreallyhateRoysometimes_ **) Oh and thanks to _Pimu_ again** **for giving me an awsome idea! Really you need to get an account so I can PM you.**

* * *

><p>They had arranged to meet here today at this café, the "Blue Bean." It was an alright shop, clean, homely food and some pretty darn good coffee. Roy hadn't been lying about that at least. Speaking of Roy he was late. Cheshire frowned and glanced at her watch, it was 9:14, and he was 14 minutes late. She scowled slightly to herself. Roy better have had a good reason for this. <em>Speak <em>_of __the __devil_ she thought to herself as the very own man who had been occupying her thoughts slid into the booth in front of her.

"Richard you're late." She said with a sickly sweet smile, not that anyone could tell her annoyance but Roy. She wasn't going to blow her cover over Red Arrow.

"Sorry, my meeting ran late." He said rather grumpily. _Ahhh_ Cheshire thought to herself. _It __must __be __League __business __since __he __gave __me __such __an __obvious __lie_.

"So Richard, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" She said innocently.

"Oh, this and that. What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since you left the malaria convention suddenly." _Ohhhhhh__that__hurt _Cheshire thought to herself. The comment stung. She knew that she had abandoned Roy without a note or goodbye and hadn't contacted him for the past six months but still, it was a low blow.

"Oh…." She said with a fake smile. "I had some personal business to attend to. Sorry for leaving you hanging, I completely forgot to tell you I was leaving." Cheshire said, making up yet another story for her cover.

"Catherine how about we head over to my place. We can catch up more there. It's getting a bit noisy." Roy said. _He __wants __answers __now._ Cheshire thought. They couldn't talk here, out in public, both their covers would be blown.

"Really Richard you're already asking me to your house?" She laughed at his expression. "Kidding, Kidding, that sounds perfect. It is getting noisy in here." She said smiling brilliantly.

"We can take my car or you can follow me there." He said still in the guise of Richard, his face impassive.

"I'll follow you." She said grateful for his thoughtfulness. He knew that she never liked relying on anyone, not even him. Now that things were…. changed between them she trusted him even less. She was grateful that she would have some means of escape in this coming discussion.

Roy flagged the waitress down. "Could we have our check now please?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing sugar, care for anything else for you or your girlfriend? Congrats on the babe by the way." The blond waitress said breezily, winking at Jade. Roy sent Jade a look that clearly said _we__'__ll __talk __about __this __later_ she folded her hands around her bulging stomach again, fidgeting slightly. She was _so_ not looking forward to this conversation.

"No thanks." Red Arrow squinted at her nametag, "Molly, just the check please. He responded with his most charming smile.

"No prob honey." She said, then turned to take the couple by the door's order.

"So….." Jade said

"Well…" Roy began at the exact same time,

"Nevermind, you go first." Jade said hurriedly

"It's not important, tell me what you where going to say." Roy replied.

"Nothing worth while." Jade answered. "It was just…. too silent in here."

"Yeah." Roy mumbled. Molly appeared again and handed them their check on a little silver dish.

"Here's the check darlings, just wave when you're ready." Molly said enthusiastically.

"I'll pay." Roy said automatically, his hand reaching for his wallet. Cheshire scowled slightly, one of the things that she hated above all else was relying on charity. She could depend on herself, she didn't need anyone's help. She hated having to rely on someone for something even if it was just the bill. Irrational, she knew yet it still bugged her.

"I can take care of myself _Richard_." She said sharply. His faced turned confused then realization dawned on his face.

"Cheshi- Chess, I know you can take care of yourself, just think of it as a gift." She glared at him, giving him a _really?_ Look. "Nevermind, just think of it as a free meal." He amended.

"Fine." She said sighing. She may be stubborn but she knew when to pick her battles. Besides her wallet would thank her for a free meal.

He dropped a twenty on the table.

"Come on Catherine, let's go now." He said as he helped her up from her seat.

"Sure thing Richard." She said smiling ridiculously. _Ugg_ she thought _I __hate __Catherine __sometimes, __she__'__s __too __happy!_

They passed Molly on the way out.

"You can keep the tip." Roy said smiling at her. Cheshire felt an irrational tug of jealousy bloom in her and she practically dragged Roy out of the restaurant.

"Okay, Richard, I'll follow you to your house." She said smiling. She felt like her teeth would fall out with all the smiling she was forced to do.

"Kay Catherine. My car is the silver Mercedes. You can't miss it. I live in the east area of San Francisco, it's not that far from here.

"Bye Richard." She said smiling to herself as she slipped into her small blue Volvo. She navigated through the San Franciscan traffic easily, following the silver car. _It__'__s __quite __hard __to __mis_s she thought to herself. The taillights were _very _distinctive. Not very useful when you wanted to escape but _very _expensive. Jade wondered to herself what type of job Roy had if he could afford this type of car. She was even more amazed when she pulled into Roy's driveway. It was a modest house, not that large but it was pretty big for the city. Jade winced as she got out. Their discussion was not something that she was looking forward to. _Oh __well_ she thought to herself _he __can__'__t __hate __me __anymore __than __he __already __does. __I __hope_ she added.

"Here Ms. Miller, let me help you." Roy said as he helped her exit her car.

"Lets go inside, it's rather chilly out here." _Let__'__s __get __this __over __with __as __soon __as __possible_

"Of course, it is rather cold in her, we wouldn't want you to get sick, not in you _condition_." Jade felt Roy give a glare at her stomach. More unanswered questions and Roy wanted to get to the bottom of this. They walked towards Roy's house and she patiently waited while he unlocked the door. She quickly rushed inside, knowing that Roy would explode soon, and she didn't want that to happen while she was still out side. Roy locked the door and turned around. Instantly his face dropped the smiling mask of Dr. Richard Anderson and turned positively murderous.

"Cheshire. What are you doing here." Roy said stonily.

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing here." She responded purring.

"Cheshire. Give me a straight answer. Last I saw you-"He cut off slightly embarrassed. "Last I saw you, you were in Star City. Now I find you six months after you dropped for the radar as the private _pregnant_ secretary for San Francisco's top lawyer. Either you have friends in high places or you're doing an assassination for the shadows."

"None of the above actually." She said smiling wide. "I'm just a poor pregnant girl who knows how to suck up to important people."

"Drop the act Cheshire."

"There is no act." Jade said. Something in her voice was different. She admitted defeat. Roy had never seen Jade like this before even when she was messing with his head. She had too much pride to even fake defeat.

"Y-You're really pregnant?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She sighed. "As far as the League of Shadows knows I'm dead. I have some enemies in the league and if they knew I was pregnant, they would kill me. I couldn't keep working like this in my condition either. Once Ra's al Ghul learned that I was pregnant he would force me to kill the baby, he couldn't afford to lose his top assassin for over a year. So I staged my death and left them."

"Thank you for trusting me with your story." Roy said humbly. This was a big show in trust for her to tell him this information. "It's getting late. Are you okay to drive home?" He asked. She _was_ pregnant after all.

"It's on the other side of the city." She sighed. "By the time I get there it will be pitch black. Though it's not like I have anything worth while back there." She laughed humorlessly. "Just a cold bed and a notice saying telling me to be out of the apartment in three days."

"You can stay here for a while if you want to." Roy said hesitantly. Was he too bold? He rather would not get punched.

"That would be nice. Thank you. But I _will_ be paying you back. I don't except charity." Jade said sternly. Roy laughed.

"Of course you don't. You can help me turn this pigsty into something livable."

"Deal." Jade said holding out her hand.

"Deal." Roy repeated shaking it.

"I don't suppose you can cook?" Jade punched him. "I should have expected that. I'll take that as a no?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have something to work off of. Jade is staying at Roy's house :D<strong>

**You don't have to review but they make me happy!**

**BTW if you find any spelling/grammar/doesn't make sense moments please tell me! I want my stories to make sense!**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**

_**Hechu**_


	3. Quality Time

**I'm back! Yeah I know long time no see. First I would like to thank the totaly awesome _Greendogg _whose lovely ideas made this chapter. When you see the * that means that her ideas start there. She is truly awesome and SO helpful. Also I would like to thank the lovely _Pimu_ whose awesome reviews inspire me, (Really? Missing the last step on the stairs, now THAT'S creativity) I would also like to thank _Cybergeek8 _for reviewing and _part-of-the-precipitate _and _TwilightLove13 _for favoriting my story. (You guys BOTH don't have PM so I can't do that) :( I would also like to thank _Sunnydayz56 _for adding my story to author alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I don't own half of this chapter. Greendogg does.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK first thing is this isn't part of the chapter it's part of an idea that my reviewer <em>Pimu<em> gave me and I just had so much fun writing it that I decided to post it. She said _I just can't get the idea out of my head of Artemis yelling at Roy "You knocked up my SISTER?"_ and naturally I couldn't either so I gave _Pimu_ a Thanksgiving/Early Christmas present. I probably will put the line in my actual story but until then here it is! Oh and sorry if any of the Vietnamese is wrong. I used Google Translate. Oh and the characters may be a bit OOC. Sorry bout that.**

"Um…. Artemis?" Roy asked nervously straightening his quiver.

"What?" She asked a little concerned. Archers fiddle with their bows when they are nervous. Roy was never nervous. Or at least he never acted nervous, to see him, acting "weak" as he would call it with the girl who he hated, must mean this was big.

"Uh… how should I put this… you should probably read this note first. Jade said I might live longer if I give it to you first." Artemis stiffened, Jade? what was this about? "It's from your sister." He said unnecessarily, pushing a scrawny piece of paper at her. It said

_Kính gửi __Artemis__, xin vui lòng __không giết__Roy__cho những gì__ông__đã__làm__.Hãy để anh ta __giải__thích__.Nó không phải là __xấu__.Với __tất cả các__Jade__của tôi__, tình yêu_

"Dear Artemis, Please don't kill Roy for what he did. Let him explain. It's not that bad. With all my love, Jade! What did you do to her!" Artemis yelled steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Well, umm, you see I kind of might of, um…"Roymumbled hurriedly.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-TO-MY-SISTER!" Artemis yelled.

"Wellshe'skindof,mightbesortapregnantandI'mthedadsoyou'reanauntandyeahthoughtyou-shouldknow." Roy mumbled hurridly putting Kid Flash to shame.

"You knocked up my SISTER!" Artemis yelled pulling out her barbed arrows and a hunting knife.

"Artemis, it's all right there is no need to attack me. If your sister was really unhappy I would be dead right?"Roysaid calmly, fear evident in his eyes.

"Hmmm maybe so. But NO ONE messes with my sister but me. NO ONE!

"Artemis, are you sure you aren't being a bit hasty. Artemis? Artemis!"

*Screams occur*

**Moral of the story. Never mess with Artemis. And NEVER knock up her sister.**

* * *

><p><strong> And now the real story!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Poke."<p>

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke."

"Gahh! What is it!" Roy yelled sitting bolt upright. He turned towards his mysterious assailant and glared at Jade.

"What?" He asked grumpily. Jade flashed him a breathtaking smile.

"I'm hungry." She whined.

"Can you not cook for yourself?" He asked rather grumpily.

"Do you _want_ your house to burn down?" She asked rather sarcastically.

"Touché, ug…. I need my coffee…."

"Here." Jade said pushing him a steaming mug of the brew. "I may not be able to cook but I can operate a coffee machine." She said silencing the question on his lips. "You know it's rather laughable that you, the superhero Red Arrow can't even wake up without a cup of coffee." Jade said teasingly, laughter shining in her eyes.

"Blame Green Arrow and Batman, all of the Green Lanterns and Hawkgirl and… well pretty much the entire Justice League survives on coffee except for the aliens." Roy mumbled as he gulped down the contents of the cup.

"Mwhahaha I now know how to defeat the Justice League! All I have to do is cut off their supply of coffee! Then I shall rule the world!" Jade crowed jokingly.

"Hahaha, what do you want for breakfast?" Roy asked, the joking moment gone.

"Um…. A Caesar salad please!" Jade asked. Seeing the look on Roy's face she quickly added. "What? I'm craving a Caesar salad right now." Roy's face cleared slightly.

"Food cravings." He muttered to himself, then in a louder voice announced. "I'm not sure if we have any Caesar salad but you can check my fridge for anything you want 'kay?"

"Mmf fine Roy." Jade said then walked away to pilfer his fridge.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roy said to himself despairingly.

* * *

><p>They sat across from the dining table in an awkward silence, Roy nursing his coffee and Jade picking at her breakfast of olives, mashed potatoes and lettuce. Finally Roy cleared his throat and broke the silence.<p>

"Are you really going to eat that?" He asked a little apprehensively, unsure of Jade's reaction. Messing with Jade was normally very dangerous and no mean feat, but messing with Jade full or hormones was positively suicidal. To his relieve she seemed to take the comment well.

"Mah, what can I say, food cravings, you're just lucky that my morning sickness ended three weeks ago." She replied, popping an olive into her mouth. Silence set in again, both Roy and Jade desperately wanted to know things about the other but neither dared. Roy wanted to know more about Jade, more about those hidden topics that where taboo to mention. And Jade, well Jade was an enigma even to herself. No one but her knew what she wanted to say.

This time it was Jade who broke the silence.

"So…. Roy what are you _really_ doing here?" She asked inquisitively leaning forwards across the table.

"League business." Roy answered shortly, avoiding her large, pleading jade green eyes.

"Roy, if I'm going to be staying at your house you should at least trust me with _some_ of your secrets. I'm not asking for the identities of the top heroes of the Justice League I'm just asking why you showed up, undercover in San Francisco instead of protecting Star City like you're supposed to. It's not like any harm will come from it, I can't tell the shadow's or any of my usual informants because they would tell the shadow's and anything I did would be leaked to the shadow's and then I would be killed. Besides, I already know who you are and the fact that you're pretending to be someone, a normal someone in a totally different city than you should be in is _very_ suspicious. I could easily leak it and kaboom the whole plan goes down the drain." She said all trace of pleading gone from her voice. "Besides I know your identity and I've never leaked it. You can trust me. Promise."

Roy sighed, looking at her. He knew that what she was saying made sense but still it was a _secret_ mission.

"Fine." He grunted. "But don't make me regret this."

"I won't." Jade said.

Roy took a deep breath.

"I'm here as a undercover operative for the League."

"I knew that already." Jade said. Roy shot her a glare.

"You can be silent and I can tell you or you can talk and I won't tell you."

"Shutting up now." Roy glared at her, Jade smirked and popped an olive in her mouth.

"_As __I __said_ I'm working undercover for the League. I'm investigating your boss, Mr. Davenson. The league suspects he has been involved in illegal activities with the Light."

"Thank you for trusting me." Jade said humbly, then perked up. "So... whatcha doing today? We can do something." She asked happily.

"We?" Roy said sarcastically. Jade's face fell. "I mean, I just didn't think that you would want to spend time with me. What do you want to do?" He immediately amended.

"Well... my apartment is is little in need of a mover." She said all hurt gone from her face. Roy snorted. Same old Jade.

"You just want me to carry the boxes." Roy said good naturally.

"I _am _pregnant." Jade said.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>*Greendogg's stuff starts here<strong>

"Well, this is it, home sweet home." Jade said as she got out of the car and walked towards the depilated apartment building.

Roy looked at the building apprehensively, it looked like it was about to fall over any second..  
>"Wow," he said.<p>

"That's what I said when I saw the ad on craigslist. Come on" Jade replied over her shoulder as she briskly walked up the steps.

Once they got inside, things weren't much better.

"You actually _live _here?" said Roy, staring at the apartment in something akin to shock. The blinds on the windows were old and bent, the paint looked like dead grass and was splattered with various substances, the floor was old and creaky, there was a hole in the roof and spider webs everywhere.

"Not everyone can be the son of a billionaire. I don't make much. Besides, I've had worse. This even has a working toilet." Jade said slightly sarcastically.

"Let's get started." Roy suggested, cringing away from the walls.

"Okay," Jade agreed.

"I'll open a window," Roy said, "It's too hot in here." He went over to the window; carefully skirting the body shaped red stain on the floor and eased the creaky window open. No sooner did he open it did the sound of traffic blast through room.

"How do you put up with this?" he asked, struggling to close the aged window.

"And _that's_ why I leave the window closed. That and it's almost impossible to open." Jade explained.

"Noted," said Roy who finally managed to shut the window.

For the next fifteen minutes the two of them packed up what little belongs, she had.

"Hm... let me see... toothbrush, toothpaste, jeans, shorts, dress, 2 shirts, tank top, jacket, book, jewelry box, vase, mask, photo album." Jade mumbled to herself as she put each item in the box.

"Photo album?" Roy asked, curious.

"It's nothing." Jade said quickly, batting his hand away from the book, but she was too late as he had already opened the cover. He dropped the book in shock, turning towards Jade, disbelief in his eyes.  
>"Artemis is your sister?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Um... Review anyone?<strong>

**Oh and If I forgot anyone I apologize.**

**Hechu**

**Have an awesome sauce weekend!**


	4. Revelation

**Gasp! I updated! It's a miracle! And it's super short. Sorry bout that. I'm having a writers block so I just typed up the stuff I had already done. Yeah... sorry. **

**Thanks to Greendogg for being amazingly awesome, Irenerb for reviewing, and Pimu for being so awesome that she gave me a review with 187 words :D Thank you all.**

**Oh and Pimu, We are all weird on FanFiction. :D**

**BTW if any of you anonymous reviewers ever wants to talk to me its at **Spamland123yahoo **I _will_ check it!**

**Oh and last chapter the beginning was kind of random and was not that good writing but I had fun with it. :D**

**Disclaimer:** I already said it a hundred times so...

If I was the owner of Young Justice KF/Rob would be a canon pairing. And it's not so... you can figure it out.

**Hopefully more coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER IMPORTANT! READ THIS NOW!<strong>

That got your attention. Okay, I _need_ a new title for this story! Please review with ideas! PLEASE! I _hate_ this title!

**The story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis is your sister?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Um... yeah?" Jade said hesitantly, unsure of Roy's reaction.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roy asked accusingly. "Why didn't _she _tell me?"

"No offense Roy but you're not exactly her best friend. She had just gotten a place on the team and was away from her life and she didn't want to risk it al.. As for me, I haven't been the best sister that I could be and I've made a lot of mistakes but I look out for her. You would have felt it was your duty to tell the League and the team that both Artemis's sister and dad-" Jade clapped her hand over her mouth. That was something she had never meant to say out loud.

"Dad?" Roy asked curiously.

"Sportsmaster." Jade said shortly, he did have a right to know after all.

"Artemis is a full hero now though. Jade added in quickly, "She and Mom kicked Dad out three years ago." She laughed humorlessly. "Maybe if they had done that sooner, if I had manned up and done that sooner I wouldn't have became Cheshire. Ahh well, what's done is done. She won't even talk to me now, thinks I'm some sort of enemy."

""Oh….." Roy said, unsure of how to react. "Wait…. Her dad is Sportsmaster? Like one of the Justice Leagues most wanted criminals?"

"I swear Roy, if you tell anyone of this and get Artemis kicked of the team and make her friends hate her, I will make your life a living hell and get _you_ kicked off the Justice League." Jade said angrily.

"Fine Jade, I won't tell, but wait? How would you get me kicked off the League? It's not like you can exactly talk to them." Roy asked curiously.

"Well let me see." Jade said sarcastically, she was _not_ in a good mood now. "Fraternizing with the enemy, assisting with escape of enemy, not reporting the enemy, _sleeping _with the enemy, letting the enemy stay at your house and oh, getting the enemy pregnant."

"Come on, Batman does it all the ti- wait, pregnant? I'm the dad? Roy asked, shocked.

"What? Yes, you're the dad, fold these sheets would you?" Mechanically he took the proffered linens and folded them neatly.

* * *

><p>"Well! That's the last of it! Come on Roy; help me get this stuff to the car." Roy looked at all of her worldly possessions. There was a grand total of 4 boxes and a lone duffel bag.<p>

"That's all you own?" He asked incredulously. "It's barely anything."

"Not everyone can be the son of a billionaire. That and when you're and assassin you learn to travel light. You never know when you'll need to leave."

"Justice League remember? Don't mention your illegal activities, I know that you're Cheshire but I'd rather that most of your past remain in the dark."

"Kay, I'd rather not end up in jail." She said breezily, "Not that I have ever done anything that would land me in jail of course." She added quickly seeing the look on his face.

They, they meaning Roy of course, Jade _was_ pregnant,, packed up the bags and set out of the derelict building. Roy was glad to go. He thought that if he spent another minute in this rickety building he would catch something nasty.

The next thing they heard was two people screaming at each other, audible from the other end of the building.

"Pipe down, Tess I'm watching the telly!" yelled a man with a thick accent.

"What was that?" Roy asked, slightly apprehensively.

"Tess and Jim O' Conner. They're this old couple who used to live in Ireland; they're nice to everyone but to each other…" Jade stopped abruptly at the sound of a crash coming from the apartment across the hall.

"Now look what you did!" Jim yelled.

"It's pretty much like this," Jade finished.

"Wonderful people to have as neighbors," Roy muttered.

"Tell me about it." Jade replied.

Both winced as they heard another loud crash that sounded like glass shattering.

"I suppose I'll have to clean that up," Tess said to her husband.

"You broke it, yah clean it up." Jim told her.

Roy and Jade looked at each other in mutual agreement.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"Let's." Roy agreed and the two made their exit to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>

**Happy Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, December, Holidays, Winter, Pistachios!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IDEAS FOR A NEW TITLE!**

**:D**


	5. Meet the Folks

**Guess what? I actually updated! it's a miracle! :D**

**And to make up for my amazing display of procrastination this is 4 PAGES LONG and 1,283 words of STORY (Not the A.N.).**

**The sad thing is that's probably the longest chapter I've ever posted... :D**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL FOR A NEW STORY NAME!**

**Greendogg helped enormusly on the part when Ollie yells at Roy. She basically wrote that part. THANK YOU GREENDOGG! :D**

* * *

><p>"So….." Jade said plopping her feet on the dashboard. "Whacha want to do today?"<p>

Roy turned and looked at her, unsure of her reaction to his words. "Well, I promised Canary that I would go see them and, you know they're going to know sooner or later and we'll have to break the news sometime so…."

Jade turned towards him. "We'll have to break the news? Roy, I'm not going to mess up your life any more than I already have. I'm leaving as soon as I can." She said sharply but with a desperate look in her eyes. "Roy, I don't want to lose you." She said desperately.

"So you're leaving?" Roy asked incredulously. "Jade the best thing that you could do to me and our child is _stay. _It won't make anything better if you leave. I am our child's father and I intend to be our child's father not a story that they'll never see. You're staying and that's the last of it." Roy said angrily. Jade looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll stay." As she uttered those words she knew that nothing would ever be the same. Surprisingly she felt no apprehension. In fact she almost felt…. Happy? She wouldn't regret this.

Roy's face lighted up into a smile. "So…. You want to meet the folks?" He said, the tense conversation a memory already fading.

"Why not?" Jade said happily. "We might as well get this over with."

* * *

><p>Roy stood nervously at the doorstep of the gigantic house. Behind him Jade looked up in awe at the towering mansion.<p>

"I knew your parents-"

"Adoptive parents." Roy muttered.

"Sorry, adoptive parents were rich but, okay this has got to be the biggest house I've ever seen." She said looking up at the monument of wood and metal. "And believe me I've seen some rich people and big homes but they didn't have anything on this. Are you going to knock or not?" She asked Roy impatiently.

Roy winced at the sudden mood change. Hormones. He stared at the door one more time then rang the door bell quickly.

"I'll get it! No you really don't have to-" Someone shouted inside the depths of the manor. A maid quickly opened the door.

"Hello Master Harper, Mr. Queen is expecting you." She said curtsying slightly. Her eyes caught sight of Jade hovering behind him. "He did not mention a second guest." She said questioningly.

"It's quite alright Wanda." Black Canary said as she rushed down the stairs. "Really I could have gotten the door myself you know." She said in a rather annoyed tone.

"It's my job miss." She said curtsying.

"You can leave us now." Dinah said somewhat curtly. She turned towards her guests.

"Sorry about that. I still haven't gotten used to the servants around here." She said smiling.

"And you've been dating the guy for what? 10 years?" Roy muttered as he neatly dodged the slap she sent him. He was too late to avoid the crushing hug.

"Roy, it's been too long. Visit us more often please." She suddenly looked at Jade who flinched at the sudden eye contact. "And who is this young lady? Why haven't you introduced her to me?" She said slapping him on the arm. "Manners Roy."

"Hello." Jade said with her most brilliant smile. "I'm Jade Nguyen."

"Hello dear," Dinah said shaking her hand. "I hope you've been keeping Roy in check?"

"Someone has to." She said smiling brightly.

"Di-Di, where's Oliver?" Roy asked.

"In the office, as usual." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Is he patrolling or working?" Roy asked. Seeing Dinah's look he added. "She already knows."

"He should be back around now." She said, her bubbly personality dropping slightly and showing a hard edge more akin to Black Canary than Oliver Queen's girlfriend. Jade looked at her with newfound respect. She would be a worthy opponent.

"We… we have something to tell you." Roy said, not knowing what her reaction would be. She looked at Jade's stomach and back at Roy.

"Let's wait until Oliver's here." She said smiling slightly. "In the meantime I still have some brownies that-" Roy tackled her with a hug.

"Your brownies? Those are the best! Where?" Dinah smiled at her adopted son's antics.

"Roy." She said sternly.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But still, your brownies? Those things are yummyness defined."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for brownies a bit longer." Oliver Queen said as he walked down the stairs.

"Ollie." Roy said a bit more harshly then he had intended.

"Yes. That's me." Ollie responded, taken aback at the harsh tone.

Roy groaned in his head. This was why he didn't like coming over. They always seemed to get into fights all because they just couldn't communicate.

"So… what's happened while I was gone?" Roy asked, trying to make up for the harsh words.

"Nothing I can't handle." Ollie replied sharply.

Roy sighed. Well that hadn't worked. Even when he was trying to be nice, his old man thought that he was implying that he couldn't handle Star City.

"Ollie, we need to talk with you." He said, getting to the point. There was no use in wasting time in an argument.

"Okay Roy, let's talk." He said, sighing. He turned and let them into the tastefully furnished parlor. _Who even has a parlor anyway?_ Roy thought to himself as he entered the small room and sat next to Jade on the overstuffed couch. Amid the fluffy pillows and bright fabric the petite woman was swallowed up.

"What is it you have to tell us?" Ollie said a little gruffly sneaking a glance at Jade's rounded stomach.

"This is Jade." Roy said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She glanced at him but didn't move away. What? It was comfy.

"Hello, I'm Jade Nguyen." She said smiling as she offered her hand. Ollie shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jade." He said smiling a real smile. She had that effect on people. Normal people not the ones who had nearly been speared by her sais.

"She's my girlfriend and well…. You're gonna be a grandpa."

He glanced at Green Arrow nervously and saw that his right eye was twitching, a danger sign. Ollie took a deep breath.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" He said. His voice left no doubts that it was not a question.

He grabbed Roy's arm and led him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jade and Black Canary sat alone on the couch looking at the door apprehensively.

"Um so..." Jade started to say but was interrupted by Dinah's upraised finger.

"Wait for it," Black Canary said.

The next thing they heard was Green Arrow yelling.

"Have you lost your mind? A kid! You're 25 Roy! You don't have the responsibility for this!"

"So you did? It's not like you were much older when you took in me!"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"Because for one thing I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant and I was more responsible than you are!"

Green Arrow yelled at him. He sighed. "It's just… I don't know. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I found out today." Roy said coldly.

"Oh."

"Thank you." Ollie said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Don't let it go to your head though!" The muffled sound of an object being thrown came through the wall.

The door opened and the two men came back in.

"Don't worry kid. You learned from the best." Ollie said, messing up his hair. Scowling he reached up and fixed it.

"Oh I'm _sure_." Roy said drily.

"So…" Dinah put in. "Brownies?"

* * *

><p><strong>I extremly <strong>**apologize f****or an OOC Roy during the brownie part. That was fun to write though... :D**

**I have a community "Cheshroy" for Cheshroy stories so you could check it out! (Shamelss self advertising. That's me!)**

**YOU HAVE TO CHECK THIS OUT!**

**Dr. Grasshopper's Blog:** How to Kill Your Imaginary Friends **It's awesome, cool and an extremely valuable writing resource. Just Google it!**

**Thanks to _Pimu_ cause she's awesome.**

**Zombies vs. Unicorns**

**Mickey vs. Winnie the Poo**

**What do you think?**


	6. House of the Arrows

So..._ Pimu _I read your review and realized that Dinah was a bit too excepting so I figured that she would confront Roy alone instead of making a big scene. I would love it if you suggested more title names as I still accept ideas! :D

_Anon, _Thanks for your awesome review. It was really nice and I have to say... yeah. I agree. If they would just SHARE the world would be such a better place... some stuff of course couldn't be shared. (Laser rays, stuff that could be really dangerous) but there's some stuff that would make the world a better place if only by a bit.

Check out How to Kill Your Imaginary Friends by Dr. Grasshopper. Just Google it, you won't regret it.

Oh, thanks to _rose of darkness 469 _for telling me Roy's middle name! Check out her oneshot about Roy, it's awesome.

**ENTION!**

I really need to know if you would like the Young Justice team to visit them in the next chapter. **SUPER IMPORTANT! PLEASE REPLY IN A REVIEW IF POSSIBLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's it... without further ado chapter 6! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So... brownies anyone?"<em>

"I'd like one Dinah." Jade said smiling.

"Okay dear. Roy, Help me get them."

Roy nodded and walked quickly towards the kitchen.

Green Arrow was left alone in the parlor with Jade.

"So... I guess you're my-daughter-in-law now." He asked, fighting visibly. Small talk was _not_ his strong suit.

"Not officially your daughter-in-law yet. We're still making plans. After all, he only found out today. But, yeah, I guess I am." She responded with a small smile.

"So... where are you from?" He asked politely.

Jade stiffened slightly, a move that did not go unnoticed by Green Arrow. She did NOT like it when people dug into her past.

"My parents have some Vietnamese heritage but I'm from the States." She said with a smile. She would be nice to his parents. For Roy's sake.

* * *

><p>"Roy Harper! I swear you better treat that girl right. If you even <em>think<em> about hurting her or breaking her heart I will hunt you down." Black Canary said menacingly. Roy groaned to himself. He shouldn't have thought that he would get off this easily. Dinah had just been waiting for a time to speak to him alone.

"Dinah, I won't hurt Jade, I would never do that. Besides the fact that she would kill me if I did. I _care_ about her. Trust me Dinah..." Roy said pleadingly.

"Fine, but if I even hear a _rumor_-"

"You won't, I promise." And he did. Nothing would happen to Jade or his child under his watch. Nothing."

Roy walked out of the manor staggering under the pile of food that Dinah had given him because quote "Your food isn't fit for human beings to live on. Maybe Kid Flash but not fit for anyone who isn't a speedster and by no means acceptable for your pregnant girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_ it was a strange thing to think about but it was true. He glanced at Jade. It was hard to believe that it had only been this morning when he had had no knowledge of his _child_. His world had been changed. _And in a good way_. He thought to himself as he stared at Jade's smiling form as she said goodbye to Ollie and Dinah.

He hugged Dinah one last time, smelling her familiar perfume then awkwardly patted Ollie on the back.

"See you later old man." He said with a grin.

Ollie relied with a choice word that made Dinah smack him and Roy mock cover Jade's ears.

"Language, language Ollie." Roy said sternly but unable to hide the smile forming on his face. "Mind your language in front of the baby."

Ollie was also unable to hide a smile a he gazed at his son and almost daughter in law.

"Bye Ollie!"

"Goodbye Roy."

It was closer to a civil conversation then the two men had had in years. Dinah was unable to hide a smile as the two most important men in her life _behaved_ for once. This family may have a chance after all.

* * *

><p>"Ugg...long day." Jade groaned as she flopped down on the couch.<p>

"Mmm..." Roy mumbled, settling down behind her. He absentmindedly began rubbing her back. She stiffened at the touch and Roy hastily drew back his hands. He had forgotten how much she didn't like to be touched.

To his surprise she grabbed his hands and put them back on her shoulders.

"Don't stop." She murmured. "Sleepy..."

Roy chuckled at her. He gently smoothed back her hair as she fell asleep. Looking down at her he was struck by a sort of awe. She had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence. That... that was a big step for Jade. A big one.

"I'll protect you." He murmured to her. "I'll always protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter hopefully this week!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Who is your favorite Flash? (Barry Allen, Jay Garrick, Wally West, Bart Allen)**

**And who is your favorite Robin? (Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Damian Wayne...)**

**Does anyone know the difference between "grey" and "gray" ?**


	7. Shadows

I super duper OOBER apologize for the kinda hiatus. And now I give you another short short chapter... I'm really sorry about that. These past two weeks have been INSANE and I admit that I had this chapter typed up forever I was just to lazy to write the first part. Again I'm sorry.

Thanks to _anon _for being an awesome reviewer and _Pimu _for being another awesome reviewer. _Anon _I will be typing up a nice long letter about some of the topics you mentioned. It's interesting...

I always welcome any ideas that you have and PLEASE PM me. About anything. At all.

Oh! **IMPORTANT! **I will be changing _Reunion's _name to "Roy Harper, that Guy with an Assassin Roommate" in exactly one week. So now's your last chance to put in title ideas and/or tell me if that idea totally sucks.

I apologize for the super short chapter again.

BTW never listen to "I'm Sexy and I Know It" when doing work. It messes with your brain processes SO MUCH.

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll protect you." He murmured to her. "I'll always protect you."<em>

* * *

><p>The clock chimed 11 and Roy finally stirred from his position on the couch.<p>

"Jade," He whispered. "Come on, it's time to get up. You don't want to sleep on the couch do you?"

Jade groaned and turned over.

"Come on Jade." Roy said pleadingly.

"Carry me." The muffled voice of Jade demanded.

"Fine…" Roy sighed and picked up his pregnant girlfriend.

She lifted her head and looked around a bit more awake.

"Roy."

"Yes?" Roy asked.

"You know since you are the dad…"

"What?"

"I think that we might want to, you know become more parenty…"

"Meaning?" He asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Roy, I'm suggesting that we share a room."

"Oh…" Roy said, for once seeming at a loss for words. "I'd like that."

"Good. Now shut up and carry me to bed." Roy smiled. Same old Jade.

* * *

><p>"Ding-dong" The doorbell rang cheerfully. Roy rolled over and groaned. He buried his face into the pillow.<p>

"Roy. Get up and answer the door." Jade said sharply, glaring at her sleep deprived boyfriend.

"Mhmmmm" Roy mumbled.

"What?"

"Too early."

"Ding-dong." The doorbell rang again.

"Roy Williams Harper Jr. you are answering that door right now or-"

Roy pulled the pillow back over his head.

"You asked for it."

Roy looked up, afraid of her tone. He was too late. A cup of ice cold water was dumped on his head and the covers were torn off.

"Gahh!" Roy yelped sitting bolt upright. He turned and glared at Jade. "What was that for?"

"Answer. The. Door."

"Fine." Jade was NOT a morning person.

* * *

><p>"What?" Roy said sharply as he yanked open the door. To his surprise there was no on there, only a plain white envelope. Printed on the face were two words with the power to destroy their lives. <em>"To: Cheshire"<em>

"Jade!" Roy shouted. Alarmed by his tone she rushed downstairs clutching her robe tightly around her body. She stopped short at the sight of the envelope in Roy's hand.

"The Shadows?" She whispered, putting a protective hand over her stomach.

"It seems likely." Roy's voice was grim.

Jade took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with." She said with a note of desperation in her voice. She grabbed the envelope, ripped open the top and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Cheshire,_

_What you did was clever but foolish. You didn't think you could escape the Shadows did you? We are offering you a one-time deal. If you do not except we will not hesitate to terminate you. The terms are simple. Kill Red Arrow, then come to us. Without the baby. The Shadows have no use for a pregnant assassin._

_Sincerely,_

_The League of Shadows_

Jade looked up with fear in her eyes.

"They found me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really happy about this chapter I have to say since I just introduced a NEW PLOT DEVICE! :D :D :D<strong>

**I will have them telling the Young Justice Team just not yet.**

**Toe socks vs. normal socks?**


	8. Goodbye

**I have to apologize for the Hiatus SO MUCH. And yes, it's marked as Hiatus in the summary because well... I don't think that updating once a month counts as updating regularly. I have to say that I LOVE this chapter so I hope you like it too. **

**Thanks to:**

**_rose of darkness 469 - _Being an awesome inspiration and talking to me. 500! :D**

**_Pimu - _Being an awesome reviewer and giving me awesome ideas.**

**_Renn536 - _Giving me ideas. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about them! **

**_anon - _Making me think. I'll be writing a longer letter soon to cover all your points. Check out my profile... I'll write it soon.**

**All my reviewers and favoriteers and alerters! Love ya!**

**And I wrote this in an hour so I apologize for any mistakes. Please tell me if you find any.**

* * *

><p>Cheshire took a deep breath, then straightened, trying to maintain some semblance of calm.<p>

"Let's go for a walk." She said abruptly. "I-I just want to get out of the house," she said, unable to stop her voice from trembling. "I know it's silly and the Shadows will be following us anyway but..., this was my _home_ and they just, just _destroyed_ my sense of safety."

Jade was crying now as she buried her face into Roy's shoulder.

"S-sorry Roy," she hiccupped, "I got your shirt all wet."

"It doesn't matter." Roy said fiercely, "I am _never_ letting the Shadows near you. Never."

Jade collected herself. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

In the end, it was only fitting that they stopped in front of a small coffee shop named "The Blue Bean" Jade chuckled dryly as she entered the familiar building.

"Seems like it was a lifetime ago that we came here."

"Yes," Roy agreed, wrapping his arms around her, "a world away."

They sat down in the little corner booth they had occupied on their first meeting. Cheshire pushed away all thoughts of the past and got down to business.

"First thing, we're going to need help to escape the Shadows. Help as in League help, superpowers, we're gonna need the big guns."

She turned towards Roy. "I hate to say this but we're going to have to tell the League."

Roy sighed. He knew that they would have to inform them someday but... it was so sudden...

"Right now we should leave town. We can split up. I'm sorry I don't want to leave you... especially since I just got you back but we're to conspicuous. I can get out of the city and I have a couple bolt holes scattered around the country." Roy mumbled, dragging his fingers through her silky hair.

Jade smiled sadly. "I know... I'll miss you. I have some contacts that aren't loyal to the Shadows. I can get out of the country, maybe Canada; Shadow activity is limited there..."

"Do you guys need anything?" A voice butted in. The couple looked up in shock, so wrapped in conversation they hadn't noticed the waitress come over.

"Coffee's fine." Roy said.

"Make that two." Jade added. She knew that she shouldn't be eating or drinking anything that could be contaminated by the Shadows but to not order anything could be suspicious.

"No prob darling. Catherine isn't it?" Molly said.

"W- Uh, yeah, that's me." She said with a small smile. Inwardly she cursed. She was getting rusty, almost forgetting her own identity.

Luckily Molly seemed to not notice her slip up. "It's nice to see you around sweety."

Jade smiled, unsure what she was supposed to say. Being a feared assassin didn't prepare her for these types of situations. It seemed like that was all the response Molly needed for she said "If you need anything feel free to call!" and swept off in a flutter of skirts and aprons.

Roy leaned in to her ear, "In 5 minutes you're going to loudly complain of morning sickness and go to the bathroom. Leave then. In 15 minutes I will realize that I am late for something apologize to the waitress-," He stopped suddenly, "Pretend I just said something funny," He mumbled. Jade tittered obligingly. "And ask her to leave my sincere apologizes to you when you come back. Laugh again." Jade did as she was told. "If I don't hear from you in 6 months I'm coming after you. Name her Liam if it's a girl. Oliver if it's a boy. I love you Jade. I always will."

Jade laughed again, pretending he had just let her on to some wonderful joke. It sunk into her that this was it. Their real goodbye. She leaned over. "I'll love you forever." she whispered. He smiled at her. A goodbye smile. A fair well smile.

Pulling away, she put a mask on. Gone was Jade Nguyen, replaced with Catherine Miller.

She loudly complained about that dratted morning sickness, teasing Roy and went to the bathroom with much laughing and smiles. Once there she disabled the camera. Luckily the window was a big one. She gently slid through the opening and disappeared into the crowds of tourists.

Back in the café, Roy checked his watch. Faking a look of surprise and shock, he rushed over to Molly, apologizing profusely and asking her to tell "Catherine" what happened to him. He walked out of the doorway and lost himself into the crowd, taking off his jacket and slouching he became a completely different person.

He passed a short woman, who was clearly pregnant, with Vietnamese blood, and wearing shades and a scarf wrapped around her head in the crowd. There was no sign of recognition on either Catherine Miller's or Richard Anderson's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I'm mildly depressed because it's depressing...<strong>

**Review?**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So hello my faithful readers.

You have no idea how sorry I am. I mean really, 3 freaking months without anything from me?

I really don't have an excuse. At all. Well… I'm still going to give some.

School

Life

I'm a procrastinator

This past month my computer died like totally. I still have my files though which is good! I got a new one yesterday.

You have no idea how bad I feel.

The thing is I'm not going to continue this story. I have half a chapter written and the story's outline planned but… I honestly am not happy the way it turned out. And with everything that's happened on the show since I started this story it makes it impossible. And while I don't mind being out of cannon I love how Roy and Jade's relationship is now and dislike how I portrayed this piece.

RAMAIS (Run a Mile in Another's Shoes) I definitely will complete though it may take some time. I already planned out the whole story so hopefully it won't take _that _long. Emphasis on hopefully. My muse kinda disappeared for that story so I have to find it.

Other notes!

-I started a new story with SwingDancer (yes, I know I'm bad) called The Rise of Red Arrow. Check it out maybe…

-I've started planning for a new YJ AU that I am SUPER excited about.

-An Alex Rider one-shot may find its way on here. Eventually….

I hope to update soon!

Also, this month I'm doing CampNaNoWriMo. (www. campnanowrimo .com) so may not be writing much fanfiction….

Thank you all! And sorry. About everything.

If anyone wants to continue this, though I can't imagine why, feel free to PM me.


End file.
